


Two Immortal Men Dancing

by nicelytousled (dtbird)



Series: Bird Makes Old Guard Art [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Dancing, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, just very very soft, they invented love what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dtbird/pseuds/nicelytousled
Summary: They got lucky in more ways than one.Inspired by Robert Mapplethorpe's 'Two Men Dancing' (1984)
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Bird Makes Old Guard Art [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858030
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	Two Immortal Men Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> The Old Guard is truly fanning the flames of the weary little campfire that is my creativity. I hope you enjoy these two old men being very very in love as much as I do <3

**[Click to view on my tumblr](https://nicelytousled.tumblr.com/post/624829384363311104/they-got-lucky-in-more-ways-than-one-inspired-by) **

**[Click to view Robert Mapplethorpe's photography](https://www.artsy.net/artwork/robert-mapplethorpe-two-men-dancing) **

(this photo is SFW, but a lot of his other work is pretty BDSM heavy so be warned if you wanna look into more of his stuff) 


End file.
